You noticed me? hg and ?
by desi1290
Summary: Ginny feels pure anguish. No one notices her,or they are to afraid of her older brothers to ask her out. Either one Ginny doesn't care anymore. She tries to commit suicide,But who catches her?
1. Suicide attempt

Chapter 1. Attempted suicide  
  
Ginny was tired of being unnoticed; or rather, the boys did not ask her out or even talk to her. Maybe it was because she thought she was not pretty (she is) or they were afraid of Ron Weasley. Ginny had had enough of that, she was tired of being poor, she tired of school, and she was tired of life. Harry never even noticed her, so she thought. As she lay in bed thinking of her usually horrible day. Ginny had dark red hair with greenish/bluish eyes. She was skinny with curves in all of the right places. She was tired of living. Tonight was the night. She was going to jump from the astronomy tower. She put on red velvet dress and a red cape. Ginny put a spell on her that when she hit the ground blood would not come out a splatter everywhere, no one likes to see blood and guts. Ginny wrote a letter to her family and was on her way, the alleyway to death. She reached the astronomy tower and looked down ready to jump.  
  
Harry's part  
  
Harry went out onto the field to practice quidditch. This was his 7th year, Ginny's 6th year. He flew around until he saw red-cloaked girl prepared to jump, it was he could not believe, Ginny. She jumped and he zoomed toward her prepared to catch her.  
  
Ginny's part  
  
Ginny jumped, she felt herself get scared and faint. Ginny's head was down her arms down also. She was about to hit the ground when Harry caught her, 3 ft. from the ground. Harry held her tightly and brought her back to her room threw her prefect windowsill (he was head boy.) Harry wrote her a letter to meet him at the astronomy tower tomorrow at 1 pm. It was a weekend.  
  
*I hoped yall liked it! This is my first at fanfiction.net! Give advice anytime! And Plz plz review! 


	2. Kidnapper in the dark

Kidnapper in the night Ginny planned to meet Harry, but she was scared he might tell Ron, he would have a fit. The day passed by quickly and soon the clock struck 10. Ginny wore blue flare jeans, and tank top. She had lip-gloss and her hair was waved. Ginny snuck out of the dormitory and made her way quickly toward the astronomy tower. Until she bumped into someone. Draco Malfoy. He was pushing a something out of the window; it was strangely shaped like a human. Well Weasley what are you doing out in the hall dressed like that? Ginny was scared, She was almost certain it was in fact a human body. I-I- wa- what was that you pushed out the window Malfoy?! None of your filthy business, what all did you see Weasley. Ever-everything! And I am going to tell Dumbledore! Oh, no you will not. There were 10 broomsticks outside with people on them; Ginny saw a brand on one of their arms, Death eaters. Draco grabbed Ginny and tossed her to the death eaters, following and getting on his broomstick.  
  
Sorry its short but I need reviews, I mean what's the point of writing a story if no ones reading it! Plz review! 


	3. Ginny to Sacrifice

[pic] Ginny to sacrifice  
  
*Harry's part  
  
Harry was tired of waiting so he walked down the stairs when he saw Ginny being thrown to people on broomsticks and Malfoy following, he tried to do something but his scar hurt far to much and he passed out.  
  
*Ginny's part  
  
Ginny was petrified, she was being thrown from death eater to death eater threw the wispy air. Finally, she was thrown to Malfoy. He was laughing quite hard at this. He grabbed Ginny's wrist and dangled her in the air. He dropped her. Ginny dropped twenty feet, and was soon to hit the ground. "At least now I won't be committing suicide." Ginny thought to herself. Just then, Malfoy caught her. Why did you catch me Malfoy! Oh, you are far too important to me to just drop. I need you as my sacrifice to Voldemort himself to become a death eater. Just then, Ginny fainted. The death eaters flew down into the dark woods. They laid Ginny on a stone and dressed her in a red cloth dress to sacrifice her in. They all hooted when they got to her bra. They chained her up to be sacrificed the next night.  
  
  
  
* how did yall like? Plz review or bump! 


	4. To the Rescue

To the Rescue *Ginny's part That night Ginny was more scared then she had ever been in her entire life. She lay there in the cold, awaiting her death the following night. She heard a snigger and footsteps near. It was Draco Malfoy, of all people the one who put her here in the first place! Well well weasel, didn't expect this now did you? Of all people it is you I would have expected Malfoy! Tut tut, don't make it worse than it already is. I need you to become a Death eater. He drew closer to her. Get away from me! Ginny said hesitantly. Now Weasley do not you dare talk to me in that manner! I could kill you now if I pleased. He then kissed her roughly. Now don't go anywhere. He walked off laughing.  
  
*Harry's part Professor Dumbledore was walking around as usual, when he found a heap on the floor. It was Harry. He magicked Harry to the hospital wing since he was still unconscious. Madam Pompfry scuttled over to Dumbledore and laid Harry on the bed. She shooed professor Dumbledore out so she could take care of Harry.  
  
That night Harry woke up frantically. He looked around and realized he was in the hospital wing. "Madam Pompfry!" Harry raised his bed sheets and stumbled out of bed. G-Ginny she was taken by-by the death-eaters! Get Dumbledore now! Madam Pompfry Snapped her fingers and Dumbledore came threw the door archway. What is it Harry? Why aren't you in bed? Malfoy, he took Ginny with the death-eaters! We have to get her! Harry was yelling now. He what! Dumbledore's voice seemed to echo. Dumbledore ran out to owl the ministry. He soon returned and beckoned Harry to bed. Harry reluctantly did. Soon he was left to himself. He could not sleep. Harry soon decided that if the ministry wasn't doing something right that second he would, for Ginny. Harry got dressed and ran to the Gryffindor common room. He woke Ron up and told him what had happened. Ron got dressed, and left a note saying what they were doing, he mailed it by his owl (pig) to his mum. Harry got his broom stick, Ron slid on and they were off in search of Ginny.  
  
Hope yall liked it! Review or bump, I am posting this at two different websites. 


	5. Lord Voldemort

Lord Voldemort *Harry's part Harry and Ron flew threw the wispy air. They searched and searched but she wasn't in sight. The two decided to sleep for a few hours. Harry's new broom, the firebolt 10,000. This new broom had a levitating sleeping area. They both lay down and tried to get some luck.  
  
*Ginny's part Ginny lay there still the sun was beginning to creep up. Her red hair flowing like the wind. The death eater's were waking up also. In the next few hours, one particularly small death eater kept looking at her as if guiltily Ginny never got a clear view of his face. The death eater's kept smiling and laughing when they walked past her. Finally, Draco Malfoy got up. Ginny stared at him as if wanting to tear him apart. Malfoy smirked at her as if it was quite funny she lay here. So Weasley to stupid to find a way to escape? I would have thought you were more talented. But of course you're a Weasley so what could I possibly expect from you? Shut up you damn bouncing ferret! Malfoy remembered that time in fourth year and it was quite embarrassing to the Malfoy name. He quickly slapped her. Ginny got tears in her eyes it hurt so much. She then looked at him defiantly. That's what you get for calling me such a horrible name VIRGINia. I'm not- not a virgin. Oh really? Who with then? It certainly wasn't with perfect potter. It's none of your business Malfoy. Well I presume not but you no for a fact I'm right. Ginny just stared at him. You know Weasley you are quite pretty you don't have to be a virgin when you die. He said this running his index finger down her shoulder. Ginny got up her courage and spit at his feet. She then tried to pull away. Now Weasley I can't have you trying to escape now can I. Suddenly there was a swift sound of a cape and the next thing Ginny knew was all of the death eater's were bowing, including Malfoy. When Ginny looked up, she was horrified. He had a nose like a snake, two slits, and malicious eyes and mouth. He drew in front of her. He stared at her for a second then started to talk. Navriti has told me that Potter Weasley is coming. (Navriti had psychic powers) We must not let this happen. We shall go after them come. Draco drew forward also. No Mr. Malfoy you may stay and watch the girl. "No" Ginny screamed, "Don't go after Ron and Harry please! Ginny yelled. Be quiet you silly silly girl! We should be back within the next few days, It just depends on how smart Potter has Gotten. Then they left. "Well Weasley it looks like it's just you and me. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly.  
  
Plz review or bump! I'm posting at two different websites! 


End file.
